1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers which feed paper from paper trays, and more specifically, to a printer, or the like which enables accurate sensing of an error caused by a paper tray and correction of the error at an early stage.
2. Related Art
In a known printer of a paper tray system, an error, such as a so-called paper jam, has been determined based on a sensing result of a sensor disposed in a transport path of paper and/or on a carriage of a print head. When the occurrence of such an error is determined, in the known printer, an announcement is made to prompt a user to open a rear panel and/or an upper panel of the known printer so as to check for a paper jam, and the like.
Moreover, in the known printer, when the paper tray runs out of paper, a notification announcing that the paper tray runs out of paper is issued.
Note that JP-A-2013-63553 describes, as a related technique, an ink jet recording device which can maintain high accuracy of the position of an image recording range whether a tray is moved or not, wherein when it is detected that a paper feed tray is moved, a reset part resets the count value of the counter.
However, when paper is not appropriately loaded in the paper tray, or when a paper stack is disarranged when inserting the paper tray, a transport failure may occur, but notification of such an error caused by the paper tray is not issued traditionally.
This error cannot be confirmed even when the rear panel and/or the upper panel of the printer are/is opened, and the error may not be able to be readily corrected. Moreover, in this case, the printer is repeatedly operated, which may cause, for example, uneven wear of a roller.
Note that JP-A-2013-63553 fails to describe a means to solve these problems.